Surprise
by The Shadow of Light
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are up to no good... But they have a guest this time. Threesome oneshot.


It was early morning. The twins were lying on their bed on their sides, facing each other. Hikaru opened his eyes to see his brother's beautiful face in front of his, and he smiled. He laid there for a moment, simply enjoying the sweet sight of Kaoru sleeping soundlessly, his chest rising and falling slowly. After a moment, he whispered in a gentle, sweet voice, "Kaoru…"

Kaoru didn't stir. "Kaoru," Hikaru whispered again, slightly louder, reaching out to place his hand under his brother's chin, stroking it softly. Kaoru smiled at the touch of Hikaru's skin against his, a sensation he would know anywhere.

"Hikaru…" he murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed. Then he opened them slowly, and they sparkled as they settled on Hikaru's gentle, warm face.

"Good morning, brother," he whispered.

"Good morning," Hikaru whispered back lovingly as he brought his hand up to Kaoru's cheek, stroking it across his twin's face.

"Mmmm…" Kaoru grunted. "You're acting very sweet this morning…" he muttered quietly with a small, pleasantly surprised smile.

Hikaru brushed Kaoru's hair back from his face, "You're just so adorable when you sleep… It makes me want to touch your body…" He leaned his head in, brushing his lips against Kaoru's ear. His voice was seductive, like it always was when he was flirting with his brother.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru groaned his brother's name and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Kaoru placed his hand behind Hikaru's head, pulling his brother into his bare chest as Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's skinny body tightly.

Hikaru nudged his head into Kaoru's chest, his hands rubbing up and down Kaoru's back. Hikaru groaned, hardly audible, at the feel of his face against Kaoru's chest. Kaoru reacted greatly to his brother's little groan.

"Mmmngg…" he muttered, and Hikaru brought his hands down to Kaoru's hips instinctively. Though many people thought they were just putting on an act for the Host Club, they acted this way all the time—any time.

Kaoru pulled his arms away to grab Hikaru's wrists. "Maybe this isn't the best time…" he murmured, blushing slightly as he looked away.

Hikaru knew what he meant. It was morning. They had just woken up. They were both irrational because their minds were not working to full function yet. It would be easy to go way further than they meant to… Sleeping in the same bed, this happened a lot (especially sleeping shirtless or sometimes naked as they usually did). They would wake up hard and take it out on each other. Though neither could complain… But they were guests at the Kurizawa Inn right now and they were also supposed to get together with the rest of the club this morning for a meeting in only half an hour.

"The meeting…" Kaoru mumbled, looking down.

Hikaru grunted, pulling his hands to place them flat on Kaoru's smooth chest, "They'll understand…" he murmured temptingly.

And then, all the sudden, before even giving Kaoru a chance to answer, he had his hand somehow already in his pants, and gripped Kaoru's length, pulling it a little.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's eyes shot open, looking at his brother incredulously.

"What?" Hikaru asked, almost as incredulously.

There was a pause as Kaoru moaned quietly. "… F—faster…" Kaoru murmured, blushing slightly.

A wide smirk grew on Hikaru's face and then he began pumping faster, as Kaoru wished.

"Damn, Hikaru…" Kaoru muttered through his shaky breaths, "You know you always… win…"

"I'm good at what I do…" Hikaru came back charmingly. Then he slid his hands up to Kaoru's shoulders and pinned him down to the bed. "Do you want me, Kaoru…?" he murmured sexily under his breath.

"Aaahhh…!" Kaoru answered, "I want you to take me, brother…!"

Hikaru smiled and pulled his hands out of Kaoru's pants, forcing a long groan out of Kaoru's lips, and then placed both his hands on Kaoru's skinny but sturdy hips. He began to rub up and down his brother's legs as Kaoru bucked involuntarily against him, trying so hard to get Hikaru's hands where he wanted them. Hikaru began to buck back against him, grinding their pelvises together, and eventually their lengths touched and rubbed together slowly, wonderfully, as they pushed against each other, and both of them gave a loud, hoarse moan.

"Hikaru… Please!"

Hikaru gasped in pleasure and his breath came out a little raspy. "Patience… This is your punishment, remember…?" he whispered temptingly under his breath, giving Kaoru's member a tight but quick squeeze. "Uuuu…ugh…hhh…!" Kaoru's breath caught as involuntary sounds escaped his mouth, making Hikaru grow hotter and hotter.

Finally, Hikaru leaned in and took the waistline of Hikaru's pants in his teeth seductively, and then began pulling them down Kaoru's groin slowly, his hands on Kaoru's chest. Kaoru's hips bucked up and his head fell back on the pillow hard, pleading with all his might for Hikaru to go faster. It was absolute torture for the poor boy… And it was turning him on _so_ much. He whined as Hikaru finally threw his pants on the floor, after what seemed like minutes to him. He reached out desparately for his twin's pants, but Hikaru pulled away, smirking at him. "Not quite..." he whispered alluringly, making Kaoru exhale sharply.

Suddenly, there was a very quiet, timid knock on the door that neither Hikaru nor Kaoru heard through their moans, and then the door opened slowly a few seconds later. They both stopped for a moment to look up, though not appearing to be shocked or embarrassed at all. They never locked their door because they weren't ashamed—plus everyone in the Host Club was used to it. They knew what they were dealing with with Hikaru and Kaoru, so if they did bother them on their own time, they came around at their own risk. And Hikaru and Kaoru didn't mind if they wanted to take that risk.

But standing at the door was someone who would not know any better yet.

Haruhi stared back at them with a stupefied look. Hikaru smirked widely.

"Uh—mm—uhh… I just… I—I'm… I was gonna—I'll um…"

Hikaru leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Things just got so much more interesting. He crossed his arms skillfully and Kaoru smiled as well, laying his head on his brother's lap as he watched.

"Haruhi—have you come to _join_ us…?" Hikaru asked temptingly, an incredibly sexy edge to his voice that Haruhi had never heard before.

"Wh—what? No way…!" Haruhi replied, completely scarred and traumatized and ruined for life. She had no idea what to do. She was just completely frozen. She couldn't move. Obviously they weren't embarrassed. But she was. She was all shades of red and her heart beat so fast she had trouble breathing. But she just stood there, gaping.

Hikaru tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Well, princess… What are you doing then?" he asked tactfully.

Haruhi couldn't bring herself to find words still. "Ah—uhm… I… am…"

Hikaru chuckled lightly. Then he held his hand out, appealingly waving her to come with his pointer finger.

Haruhi just stared at him, and then finally said, "No way! Are you out of your mind?"

Kaoru chuckled quietly now, lifting his head. "Are you…? What girl could pass up this perfect body…?" He grazed Hikaru's chest with his lips and teeth and then bit his neck softly. Hikaru's eyes closed as he moaned quietly. "Or _boy_ for that matter…" Kaoru added in a lower, sexier voice as he pulled away to look into Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru stared back, and a noise that sounded almost like a purr seemed to come from his throat. Watching the two of them was so oddly alluring... the way the acted, so in tune with each other...

"So Haruhi… Are you sure you don't to… _come have some fun with us_?" Kaoru's voice was incredibly devious as he reached down to gently grab Hikaru's length again, stroking it up and down agonizingly slowly.

"Aaauughhh—!" Hikaru was caught completely off guard as a sound of intense pleasure came from his lips, his body twitching slightly.

Kaoru reached out for Hikaru's pants again and Hikaru let him this time, casting a glance at Haruhi so that she would see Kaoru eagerly jerk his pants off and throw them on the floor. Kaoru gave a long groan and pushed his body up against Hikaru's hardening member, making Hikaru inhale a deep, shaky breath.

Haruhi couldn't help herself. She always thought the act that these crazy twins put on was an absurd rip-off, and that only spoiled rich brats fell for it. But now that she saw that it wasn't just an act, it changed things somehow… Something about it was just so… attractive now. It was real and true, and it was sexy… She closed her eyes tight at the reluctant feeling—she'd never really been turned on by anything before—especially not her close twin friends. But she couldn't fight it now; before she even had the chance to think about what to say, the words flew out of her mouth, forced out by temptation. "I do…! I want you… both…!"

She closed the door behind her and hurried to sit down on the bed between Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru reacted instantly to this, casting each other a devilish look, their eyebrows raised. Haruhi almost thought she heard what sounded like a low chuckling in her ears…

"Mmm… Perfect…" Hikaru's voice was barely a whisper, a purr really, as he moved closer to her, "But you play… by our rules…" The corner of Hikaru's lips pulled up in a wide smirk, his body slinking around her like a perfectly graceful snake. Kaoru's movements mirrored Hikaru's. Both the twins' eyes looked onto Haruhi's, sparkling with excitement. "After all… you are our toy…" Kaoru added.

Haruhi looked dazed, somehow spellbound by them. "I'll—do… whatever you want…"

"That's right, angel…" Hikaru purred, his lips on her ear as Kaoru's lips traced along the side of her face.

Hikaru reached down and suddenly grabbed Kaoru's hard member. Kaoru, caught completely off guard, moaned loudly. Hikaru smiled and leaned down to place his mouth around Kaoru's length. Kaoru leaned back and his legs spasmed, his knees buckling. "Ooohhhh Hikaru!" Hikaru's face twisted in a pleasured smile, his brother's incredible pleasure turning him on greatly.

Hikaru moved his lips up and down Kaoru's incredibly hard member, Kaoru's eyes looking straight up at something that wasn't there. But he couldn't look away. His body was frozen. "Ahh—uhh—aaghh…!" was all he could say, in fits of pleasure.

After a few seconds, Hikaru pulled away to seductively unzip Haruhi's pants, as slowly as possible. Haruhi couldn't believe this was happening, but she began breathing heavier with excitement. Finally, Hikaru pulled her pants down and Kaoru pulled her shirt over her head, unclipping her bra with his teeth masterfully, and then placed his hands over her chest, eliciting a small moan from Haruhi.

Kaoru played with Haruhi's nipples, stroking them and rubbing them and then leaning his head down to lick them and bite them gently. Hikaru merely smiled and watched his brother for a moment, his member hardening at the sight. When he couldn't take it anymore, he took Kaoru's length in his mouth again, moving up and down faster now.

"Hikaru! I need you… inside me! Now!"

Hikaru gave his twin a smirk, "You know what you have to do…" He tilted his head so he brushed against both Haruhi's and Kaoru's ears, "Beg for it…" he whispered, continuing to play with Kaoru's pulsing member. It felt like it would explode.

Haruhi's eyes closed at the sound of Hikaru's sexy voice, and the command for his twin to beg him to take him.

"Fuck...!" Kaoru groaned, "Please… _Please_?"

"Good boy…" Hikaru murmured. He rolled Kaoru over and Haruhi reached under Kaoru's body, boldly taking his length in her small hand. "Nngghh!" he moaned, "Yes, Haruhi! Keep doing that!" his voice was so high pitched in ecstasy he wondered if she'd understood him. Haruhi rubbed Kaoru's member with her thumb slowly at first, then sped up little by little as Hikaru positioned himself. He placed his big and hard length at Kaoru's entrance, and Kaoru moaned so loud he buried his mouth in the pillow, the anticipation building inside him, along with the pleasure from Haruhi's stroking. But then Hikaru pushed into him slowly and he screamed. "Hikaru!"

Haurhi moaned at Kaoru's scream, and began to stroke even faster. "Dammit!" was all Kaoru could say now as his eyes clouded over. "Oh Hikaru…" he groaned as Hikaru began to push in and out, incredibly slowly. "Haruhi…" he groaned as Haruhi slowed to match Hikaru. Then all of the sudden, they both sped up, driving Kaoru over the edge.

"FUCK!" he yelled, Haruhi's skillful hand and his brother's skillful member both moving faster and faster too much for him to bear. He suddenly grabbed Haruhi and pulled her around so that she was laying on her back front of him. He began to lick her exposed area between her legs, just wanting to give someone the same pleasure he was feeling. She moaned loudly. "Yes Kaoru…!" Her head fell back as her legs went limp. Kaoru worked wonders with his tongue, licking all around and pushing it inside her. Haruhi continued to moan, louder and louder. Hikaru continued to shove himself inside Kaoru, deeper and deeper, getting closer and closer to the spot. As he watched his brother pleasure Haruhi, he felt closer and closer himself, and he moaned loudly. "Come on, Kaoru… Give it to her…"

Then Kaoru placed a finger over Haruhi's entrance, rubbing it back and forth gently over the incredibly wet surface. Haruhi's muscles tightened in anticipation. Kaoru drove her crazy for a little while longer, letting it build up inside her. Then finally, he slid one finger inside her. Her breath caught suddenly and she exhaled a long, loud breath.

"That's right, angel…" Hikaru groaned between his bared teeth, the sight becoming too much for him already, "Go on, Kaoru, fuck her."

Kaoru began moving his finger faster and faster, Haruhi moaning and breathing faster. Then he slid a second finger in. The sound of Kaoru's fingers inside Haruhi made Hikaru's head fall back. "Ohhh fuck….." he murmured.

"Can I cum yet…?" Kaoru groaned loudly, desperately, his fingers still moving incredibly fast as Haruhi tried to keep from screaming.

"You know the rules, Hikaru. Ladies first…"

"Hikaru! Please let me cum! I have to… now!"

Haruhi was so turned on by this, she let the words escape her lips through gasping breaths, "Fuck me, Kaoru."

Hikaru slowed down at her words, pushing in and out of Kaoru agonizingly slow now. "You heard her…" Kaoru let out a long moan as his brother slowed, making all his muscles tighten. He bared his teeth and closed his eyes at the pleasure shooting through his body. Then he complied to Haruhi's wish. He got up on his hands and knees as Hikaru continued to push in and out of him, and Haruhi quickly slid down so that she was underneath him now, on her back still, Kaoru's huge and hard member right above her entrance. She grabbed it and pulled it down, touching it in between her legs. This made them both moan at the same time. He placed his length at her entrance and then pushed in suddenly. Haruhi's eyes widened as she screamed in ecstasy, "KAORU!"

Hikaru yelled as well, and now he was moving as fast as he could. Kaoru was so close already and when Hikaru started moving so fast, he began to move just as fast. Now their thrusts were timed together, and Haurhi could see both their faces, twisted in pleasure and damp with sweat, their mouths open slightly but sound could no longer come out. They were too far gone. This turned Haruhi on so much that she gripped the sheets and almost pulled them off the bed. She could also see Hikaru thrusting into Kaoru and Kaoru thrusting into her, their rhythm timed together, and that sight pushed her over the edge.

Her breathing came in gasps and she felt nothing anymore except the sheer ecstasy. "Aaahhh… faster Kaoru!" she moaned loudly.

Kaoru and Hikaru unbelievably sped up, moving so fast you could barely see it anymore and this made Haruhi scream again. "YES! Right there!" Kaoru suddenly hit the spot and her eyes shot open. "I'm so close!" Kaoru muttered through his bared teeth. "Me too, brother!" Hikaru groaned.

Just then, all three of them hit their climax at the same time. Haruhi lost it and her hips bucked up, a long moan escaping her mouth. Kaoru felt her tighten on his member and then felt her warm liquid, and he lost it too. "AHH!" he groaned as he pulled out and came all over Haruhi's chest, with her still moaning loudly. Hikaru shoved one last time deep inside Kaoru and released himself as well, with a loud yell, stroking Kaoru's member as fast as he could while it still leaked white liquid.

Then they all fell limp, all energy completely drained. Kaoru fell next to Haruhi and Hikaru fell next to Kaoru, his arms wrapped around his brother. "You should join us more often…" Hikaru murmured breathlessly with a smirk.


End file.
